The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,199 discloses an exhaust system for an outboard motor, which includes a main exhaust passageway extending through a partially water-filled chamber in the driveshaft housing. An inlet idle relief passage connects the top of the chamber with the main exhaust passageway and an outlet passage connects the top of the chamber with the atmosphere. The system thus defines an effective exhaust silencer for the idle exhaust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,182 discloses an exhaust relief system for an outboard motor that includes an exhaust chamber into which exhaust is discharged from the engine. A first passage in communication with the exhaust chamber provides contraction of the exhaust as the exhaust passes rearwardly, from which the exhaust is discharged into an expansion chamber which substantially surrounds the exhaust chamber. From the expansion chamber, the exhaust is routed through and contracted into a second passage in communication with the expansion chamber, after which it is discharged to atmosphere. The tortuous path provided by the exhaust relief system, along with the repeated expansion and contraction of the exhaust as it flows to atmosphere, provides a muffling effect at idle operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,376,195 discloses an outboard motor that includes an engine having an exhaust gas discharge opening, a midsection housing coupled below and supporting the engine, and an exhaust pipe having an exhaust inlet in fluid communication with the exhaust gas discharge opening. The exhaust pipe extends downwardly to a primary exhaust outlet. An idle relief port in the exhaust pipe is located in a fluid path between the exhaust inlet and the primary exhaust outlet. A sound-attenuating plenum chamber has an interior that is in fluid communication with an interior of the exhaust pipe by way of the idle relief port. The plenum chamber is a separate component that is exterior to the midsection housing, and exhaust gas flows from the interior of the exhaust pipe to the interior of the plenum chamber without first flowing through the midsection housing.